One Summer
by Quin
Summary: (DaiJyou yaoi) Daisuke likes Ken. Jyou likes Koushiro. Teaming up to get their guys is just the thing to do, right?
1. Teamwork!

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine...but I want it.   
  
One Summer: pt 1  
  
*************************************************  
  
Daisuke wiggled around in his seat and reflected-not for the first time, and almost certainly not for the last-  
that digidestined meetings had gotten a whole lot more boring since they'd beaten all the bad guys.  
  
Koushiro had called them all over for an 'urgent' meeting ...which had turned out to be about his new   
computer program and how it could interface with their digivices and blah blah blah, or something like   
that...  
Daisuke reflected-again, not for the first time-that, when it came to computers, Koushiro could out-talk   
Miyako...*and* Mimi...combined..  
  
His eyes roamed the room looking for some kind of distraction...anything really...and settled-as they so   
often did lately-on Ken.   
  
He was sitting on the floor near the computer desk with a thoughtful look on his face, obviously absorbing   
everything Koushiro was saying with interest.  
~He's SO smart~ Daisuke thought, a dreamy smile taking over his face. ~And nice~  
  
Ken leaned closer to the computer and a few locks of shining hair fell forward into his eyes. ~And   
beautiful..~  
The thought snapped Daisuke back to reality like a rubber band in the nose. *Hikari* was beautiful. *Mimi*   
was beautiful. Ken was a boy. Ken was *not* beautiful.   
  
A rather pushy portion of Daisuke's mind tried to point out that Ken *was* beautiful, and was kicked in the   
shins for its trouble.  
  
Ken was *not* beautiful, and Daisuke *didn't* want to kiss him, and those dreams he'd been having lately   
didn't mean *anything*. So there.  
  
The pushy part informed him that he didn't really believe that.  
  
~Shut up.~  
  
"Earth to Daisuke. Hellooo Daisuke? Do you copy?"  
  
Daisuke looked up, and realized with a start that the meeting was over-several of the others had already left.   
  
"Where were you? The moon?" Takeru was standing in front of him and had-apparently-been trying to get   
his attention for a few minutes.  
  
"Uh...something like that. What's up?"  
  
An apologetic look settled on Takeru's face, "I can't meet you for basketball later, My mom wants me to   
clean my room. And Ken wanted me to tell you that he can't either-his mom made a dentist's appointment   
for him."  
  
Daisuke grinned, "That's okay...I win by default!"   
  
Takeru just laughed and shook his head as he headed for the door, "Ha. We'll tromp you next time!"  
  
Daisuke realized with a sinking feeling that Ken was already gone and that he'd just been abandoned to an   
afternoon of boredom. ~Great~  
  
To make matters worse Jyou was still standing by the door and was giving him an odd, penetrating look,   
and Daisuke realized with a start that he'd been doing so for a while now.  
  
Jyou had been giving him a lot of odd looks lately...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Daisuke clumped down the last of the stairs and kicked someone's misplaced garden gnome....and then   
jumped a few feet in the air with a little yelp when someone tapped him on the shoulder..."I didn't mean to   
break it! Really!!"  
  
"Whoa..calm down. It's just me." 'Just me' turned out to be Jyou Kido with his hands raised in   
supplication.  
  
"Jyou! Oh..good..I thought someone was gonna make me pay for that."  
  
"Well, you *should* pay for it..you *did* just break it. Listen..can we talk?"  
  
Daisuke fidgeted..Jyou was giving him that strange, probing look again.. "Uh...I guess so.."  
  
Jyou gestured down the street, "Walk with me."  
  
Daisuke blinked-Jyou was already walking away without looking back. Briefly, Daisuke considered turning around and going the other way. This was just...weird.. But, he *had* just said they'd talk. And he *was* curious And Jyou *did* have a nice butt.  
  
~I did *not* just think that~  
  
=Yep. You *did*= said the pushy bit smugly.  
  
Daisuke jogged to catch up with Jyou and tried desperately to not look at his butt. "So..um..what's this about anyway? You *never* talk to me." This was true..the older boy didn't come to a lot of meetings, and he hadn't seemed interested in talking to Daisuke until recently-when the weird looking thing started.  
  
"Oh..well, I just.." Jyou seemed a little flustered for a moment..unsure somehow. Then a determined expression settled in.  
"Daisuke, when are you going to tell Ken you have a crush on him?"  
  
Panicked adrenaline almost sent Daisuke running for home, "What!? I do *not*! I don't like boys!"  
  
The unsureness was completely gone now, " Uh huh. Pull the other one. It has bells."  
  
Running was beginning to look like a really good idea. Jyou took his arm and gently steered him towards a bench, a sympathetic look on his face. "Sit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"How...I mean..why..why do you think I have a crush on Ken?"  
  
Jyou suddenly developed an interest in a tree, "I notice a *lot* of things people don't think I do. I noticed that your 'crush' on Hikari seemed forced a long time ago. "  
  
"Forced?" The look of confusion wasn't faked...Daisuke really was confused.  
  
"Like you thought you *should* have a crush on her, and were trying?"  
  
Daisuke was indignant, "I wasn't faking! I'm not gay! It's wrong!"  
  
"I didn't say you were *faking*. I said you were *trying*. Anyway, *I'm* gay, and I disagree."  
Jyou looked like he wanted to swallow the words as soon as he realized what he'd just admitted.  
  
Daisuke's eyes went impossibly wide, "You??..but.."  
  
The determined look resurfaced, "Yes, me. It's not something I usually tell people. There are *always* going to be people who think it's wrong or disgusting..and nothing I say or do will change that. But, it's part of who I am...and I've been thinking we might have that in common."  
  
Daisuke was starting to feel sheepish-not to mention guilty, "Look..I didn't mean wrong as in..*wrong*...well, I sorta *did*, but...I meant for *me*..." he trailed off in confusion.  
  
Jyou snorted. "Oh, yes. You being incredibly macho and all..."  
  
A blush. "That's not what I meant *either*...and maybe I sorta *do* have a crush on Ken...kinda. Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Nah. I just recognize the symptoms. I know *exactly* what it's like to have a crush on a digidestined genius."  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened some more, "You have a crush on Ken too??"  
  
It took several minutes for Jyou to stop laughing long enough to answer, "No, Koushiro!"  
  
"Oh..OH! Duh!" Daisuke smacked his forehead with his palm.   
  
"Heh..so, you see, we're sort of in the same boat here."  
  
A huge 'I've got a brilliant idea' smile worked its way across Daisuke's face, "Hey! We could help each other get them to notice us!"  
  
A creased brow, "I don't know.."  
  
"Ah, come on! You obviously haven't said anything, I bet I could get Koushiro to go out with you!"  
  
A long moment of hesitation, "I'm not so sure..but...I guess it couldn't hurt. Deal." They shook on it, Daisuke grinning like the Cheshire cat on crack.  
  
"In the meantime..you've been ditched for today, and I have nothing to do. Monopoly?"  
  
"Sure!" ~This partnership thing is *so* gonna rock!~  
  
***********************************************  
Daisuke jumped up and did a victory dance around the room, knocking over chairs and lamps, "SCORE!! I WIN! I WIN! You're bankrupt! BANKRUPT! I WIN!! BwaHahaHA HA!!"  
  
Jyou managed to catch the lamp before it hit the ground, "Has anyone ever told you you're a really sore winner..?"  
  
"Yep!"   
The younger boy collapsed onto the floor and smiled his 'you can't be mad at ME-I'm cute!' smile.  
"Play me again!"  
  
"Well...."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Daisuke glared blackly at his game piece. It was the worst game piece ever! He should have picked the car!  
He *hated* the stupid, ugly horse and his stupid, ugly rider.  
"I HATE THIS GAME! IT'S STUPID!"  
  
Jyou stared at him, bemused. "Wow...you're just as bad when you've lost as when you've won."  
  
The comment earned him a dark, sulky look and some muttering.  
  
"Why does anyone bother to play you at *anything*?"  
  
The sulky look disappeared and was immediately replaced by the 'I'm cute! You love me! You know you do!' look.  
  
"Play me again?"  
  
Jyou sighed.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Hey, it's almost nine o'clock...don't you have to get home?"  
  
Daisuke looked up from scrutinizing the scrabble board...when had it gotten so late? They'd gone from Monopoly, to Sorry, to Scrabble...nobody had ever put up with him this long....  
  
"But I don't waannnaaa goooo!"  
  
Jyou rolled his eyes. "Call your mom. If she says you can stay-we have a spare room."  
  
"Cool! Can we play poker next?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
Somehow one summer afternoon spent together turned into two..then three...then a couple dozen.  
  
They'd almost forgotten the deal they'd made...but it hovered unmentioned in the air between them. A few times Daisuke tried to broach the subject of dating with Koushiro, but it got him nowhere.   
As far as he could tell Koushiro didn't *have* a sexuality.  
As far as he could tell Koushiro didn't know what sexuality *was*.  
  
His friends were baffled by the amount of time they were spending together. Questions were met with shrugs..how could he tell them what his common ground with Jyou was?  
More and more often he was finding that he'd *rather* spend time with Jyou than just about anyone...well, except Ken maybe.  
  
"Hey Ken! Wait up!" He'd been rollerblading when he spotted them standing outside the movie theater. Ken and Miyako were going to the movies? But...they hadn't invited *him*!  
  
Ken seemed startled in a pleased way, "Daisuke! Hi!"  
  
Miyako seemed startled in an irritated way, "Daisuke! What are you doing here?"  
  
Daisuke grinned, "What movie are we gonna watch?"  
  
Miyako glared at him, "'We' are not watching anything. *Ken and I* are going to a movie. As in, we're on a *date*." [1]  
  
Daisuke's entire world was suddenly thrown off its axis. ~Wha??~ "A date?"  
  
Ken offered him an apologetic look, "Yeah..I'm sorry Dai, we're still on for soccer tomorrow though, right? I'll see you then, okay?"  
  
Daisuke was still trying to figure out how the world had gone so horribly skewed, "A date?"  
  
*************************************************  
[1] I deserve to be punished for this. Ken and Miyako..*shudder* 


	2. Figure it out

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine...but I want it.   
  
One Summer: pt 2  
  
*************************************************  
"I don't get it...what does he see in her?" Daisuke stared listlessly at the sky, and wished it would stop being so wretchedly blue and cloudless and sunny and *happy*.  
  
Couldn't nature *tell* the world had ended?!  
  
"Probably the same thing Koushiro saw in her when he asked her out yesterday." Jyou answered just as gloomily.  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke rolled over in the grass. All he could see from this angle was Jyou's ankle, but that was okay. Jyou had nice ankles.  
  
"Koushiro asked Miyako out yesterday. She turned him down."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Daisuke scowled at a suspiciously cheerful squirrel, "Damn her! She's stealing our potential future boyfriends!"  
  
"Well, to be fair we didn't really *do* anything to win them." Jyou attempted to fling himself down into the grass dramatically but banged his head against a tree branch on the way down. "Ow!"  
  
Daisuke waved his hand at Jyou and the tree, "Ha! You see? Now she's making you hurt yourself! It's all her fault!"  
  
Jyou sat up and leaned over Daisuke to look him in the eye, "And what do you suggest we do about it?" There was an amused smile tugging at his mouth and a leaf in his hair.  
  
Daisuke decided he liked the leaf where it was, and didn't tell Jyou about it. "She deserves to die!"  
  
Jyou nodded solemnly, "We should hang her by her toes from a ceiling fan, and turn it on high."  
  
Daisuke suspected he was being humored but didn't care. "Yeah! and then we can peel off all her skin and pour boiling water on her!"  
  
"Bit sadistic, aren't you?"  
  
"Hmph" Daisuke didn't know whether he was more annoyed because of Miyako or because Jyou had managed to dislodge the leaf and was now moving out of visual range.  
  
"We could...cover her in peanut butter and strap on some skates and throw her in an arena full of wolves. That might be entertaining anyway..."  
  
"Where would we get enough wolves though?" Daisuke seemed to be considering this as a serious possibility.  
  
"Hmmm..well, one of my neighbors has a really temperamental Yorkie, we could use that."  
  
"Kay. But we should make it liver paste instead of peanut butter. It'd work better."  
  
Jyou smiled his sweetest smile...the one that made Daisuke feel like he'd been dipped in warm honey, "You know...I actually feel better."  
  
"Me too. We gonna do it?"  
  
"I'll bring the Yorkie if you bring the liver paste."  
**************************************************  
One week faded into two and then three..and the pain of losing Ken to Miya without ever having had him for real faded into a distant sore spot.  
If anything, Daisuke was spending even *more* time with the oldest 'destined. Jyou was *much* cooler than anyone knew, and he *liked* Daisuke. Plus he had really pretty eyes, they were dark, dark blue-not black like most people thought.   
*And* he had great hair.  
Daisuke had been a little embarrassed to realize he had a 'guys with long hair' fetish...Ken's chin length hair had been the first thing Daisuke had noticed about him...sliding around his face like a silk curtain.  
Daisuke had itched to run his fingers through it., but he'd never dared.  
Jyou's hair was longer-almost shoulder length-and wavy..and soft.   
The upshot was that while he'd been afraid of embarrassing himself with Ken, Jyou already *knew* he liked boys and didn't care *what* Daisuke did to his hair.  
So he was free to touch it, twist it around his fingers, brush it..whatever. The only time Jyou really got upset with him was the time he'd fallen asleep and Daisuke had put his hair up in pigtails and twisted them into squashy looking buns, so that he looked like Princess Leia in glasses.  
Daisuke didn't blame Jyou for being upset-he would have been mad too if it'd been him.  
  
"Yamato's really good-looking, but he's so moody it'd be like dating a weathervane."   
  
Somehow a movie marathon had turned into a discussion of what it would be like to date the other (male) digidestined.  
  
Daisuke laughed, "Yeah! And Takeru and his random temper tantrums!"  
  
Jyou shook his head, "What's with that *hat*?"  
  
Daisuke snagged a slice of pizza, "He's got permanent hat-head..he has to cover it somehow!"  
  
"That's better than Tai..he's got small animals *living* in *his* hair...no really..I mean it.."  
  
Or an impromptu bashing session...  
  
"And *then* there's Iori. That kid's got some kind of personality disorder.."  
  
"I think he's bipolar..it's not his fault!" [1]  
  
************************************************  
  
"Daisuuuke! Phooone!" Jun sounded annoyed..so it obviously wasn't Yamato pleading for a second chance. Daisuke skidded down the hall and snatched the phone out of her hand.  
  
Breathless, "Hi?"  
  
/Daisuke?/  
  
"Jyou! Go away Jun." Jun snorted and wandered off...she hadn't really cared anyway...although, if it had been *Shuu* Kido...*sigh* Shuu...  
  
/Daisuke/ he sounded..remorseful? /I'm sorry, we can't go to that movie tomorrow. I've got this date../  
  
"A date?" The world was off its axis again, only much worse...Daisuke felt like somebody had just shot him *and* his digimon...  
  
/Yeah, look, I'll talk to you afterwards-tell you about it. Right now, I have to get off the phone./  
  
"Oh...okay." Daisuke felt horribly numb. Somehow he managed to hang up the phone without dropping it, and stagger to his room.  
  
The numbness slowly gave way to anger. How *dare* Jyou go out with someone else?!  
They were..Jyou..he..he was...he had a crush on Koushiro!  
He was supposed to be trying to get Koushiro to notice him!  
  
The pushy bit was back and trying to tell him this wasn't about Koushiro, but it didn't seem to know what it *was* about. So he told it to shut up.  
  
Jyou was being *disloyal* to Koushiro!  
  
That bastard!!  
  
He threw a shoe at his wall and let loose a shriek of rage that somehow became an anguished whimper halfway through.  
  
He wasn't sure *why* he was crying, or when he'd started, but he collapsed into his bed and let it all out.  
  
**************************************************  
Jyou jogged up to meet him in the park on Sunday...his face lighting up as soon as he spotted Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke was disgusted..how *dare* Jyou act like he'd done nothing wrong?!  
  
"Did you have fun on your *date*? Was he *cute*? Did you *kiss* him?" He felt like his stomach was full of acid...and not the kind that was *supposed* to be there...  
  
Jyou gave him a shocked look, "What? Daisuke..?"  
  
Daisuke stomped his foot..he knew he was being irrational, he just didn't know *why*, "You went on a *date*! What about Koushiro?!" ~What about *me*?~ "You're supposed to like Koushiro!"   
  
Comprehension dawned, "Oh man, I didn't *tell* you!", it was Jyou's turn to smack his forehead.   
"Well, let me buy you an ice-cream cone to make it up to you, and I'll explain."  
  
Daisuke glared at Jyou but let himself be steered towards the ice-cream stand...he never turned down ice-cream if he could help it.  
  
He was getting impatient by the time they'd collected their cones and found a tree to sit under.   
  
Jyou noticed, and launched into his explanation as soon as they sat down, "I wasn't on a date with a guy, and I didn't kiss *anyone*....Yamato and Sora decided they wanted to double date for a while before going out alone together. They roped me into going out with them and one of Sora's friends. They set it up without *telling* me--thought it would be a 'nice surprise', and I couldn't get out of it! It was awful, she kept putting her hand on my thigh!",   
he grimaced.  
  
Daisuke felt gratified, Jyou had been as miserable on his date as Daisuke had been thinking about it. "Oh, well, that's okay then."  
  
Jyou gave him an intense look, "Daisuke, is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were pretty upset...that outburst wasn't about Koushiro, was it?"   
  
Daisuke was lost, "Huh? Of course it was...what else would it be about?" he noticed distractedly that Jyou had forgotten his ice-cream and it had melted and run down his arm in sticky rivulets.   
  
"That's funny..because it sounded to me like it was about *you*."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jyou smiled and caught the younger boy's chin in his hand so he could kiss him.  
  
Daisuke froze as he was given a feather light kiss...it wasn't until Jyou started to pull away that the pushy part of Daisuke's brain asserted itself and kicked him in the cerebellum.  
=*That's* what you want! Go get it!=  
"Daimpphh!" was all Jyou managed before he found himself flat on his back with his arms-and his mouth-full of an enthusiastic Daisuke.  
  
He tasted like strawberry ice-cream and he smelled like the ocean and it was some time before Daisuke let him up for air.  
  
"Well.." he gasped.   
"Yeah" Daisuke agreed, still sprawled on top of the taller boy, their noses touching. "I guess it could've been about me..sorta."  
  
Jyou laughed.  
  
-Finis-  
  
[1] I just thought that the two most often bashed boys in digimon deserved their own bashing session. 


End file.
